Angel Guardians
by Ami Ikari
Summary: Another story with the Defenders of Time, the Destiny Kishi. Now, they're on Neo Crystal Tokyo and have a big trouble in hands... the Ginzuishou no longer exists... and a new Sailor Moon is born, along with another team of soldiers, the Angel Guardians.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Her fingers were playing with tokens of silver hair, messing up what her mother had done a time ago. She knew that soon she would have to comb him again, but that did not matter. Stroke her brother's hair was one of her favorite pastimes, watching the sun reflexes in his hair and giving to her eyes a set of colours that would never born from her pink hair.  
  
Slowly, she picked up a brush and had his hair done again, as her father's. Mendel would be surprised when he saw those exceptions of Classic Genetics... children of the same couple, Serenity had pink hair, while young Erios had silver hair. And don't you think that their parents also had such strange colours in their hair. Mendel sure would be atonished to see in what the combination of black and blond would result.  
  
"Serenity! Erios!" called a purple cat with a crescent moon on its head and a lace on its neck,   
"Are we going to play or not?"  
  
"We're going, Dianna," smiled Small Lady Serenity, also known as Chibi-Usa, "Are we going to play only the three of us or we're having visitors? Okaasan had us too set up for a common day."  
  
"I heard my dad saying that two Noble Kishi and a Sailor Senshi were coming here, bringing their children to show them to Neo-Queen Serenity," answered Dianna, "It must be because of their visit that you're all dressed up like that."  
  
"Oooh, 'children'?" sighed Chibi-Usa, with her eyes blinking.  
  
"Looks like they're two, a girl and a boy. Settle down, Serenity-chan. I don't know if they're your age."  
  
Chibi-Usa sighed, but, still smiling, held her brother's little hand and took him gently to the   
attrium, where halls led to the other parts of the Royal Family's home. Dianna was in Erios's little arms, who did not show his real age.  
  
His development was slower than the normal, because of the effect of the Ginzuishou, Neo Crystal Tokyo's 'heart', what didn't meant that he would stay forever with the age of five. Erios would grow up to the age he desired, as Chibi-Usa, that was almost a teenager, with the appearance of a fourteen-year-old girl, as her mother was when she transformed in Sailor Moon   
for the first time.  
  
"Oneechan," called Erios, pulling Chibi-Usa's hand, "will this be a boring day again?"  
  
Chibi-Usa laughed. He sure was remembering the last visit of Fate and Chronos... a Senshi's visit never was boring, except when the Senshi was Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I don't think so, Erios."  
  
Not even Small Lady Serenity could imagine how her words were true. After all, she couldn't see the future.  
  
***  
And how big her smile was when she saw who was waiting on the Throne Hall, with her parents. It had been more than two years since she had last saw Kino Makoto visiting the Royal Palace and a longe time since Makoto had last taken her family to her visits.  
  
"Mako-chan!", she said when saw Jupiter's Senshi. "What happened, it's a long time since your last visit..."  
  
"Mark and I were traveling with our children so they could see the places throughout we've already passed, Chibi-Usa.", answered Makoto, looking to Serenity's daughter. "Hey... I only spent a time away and you decided to grow up? Maybe looking for a boyfriend... am I right?"  
  
"Well...", gasped Chibi-Usa, blushing.  
  
"I'm only joking.", she laughed, placing her hand over the shoulder of Neo Crystal Tokyo's Princess. "These are my children, Cynthia and Kenji."  
  
Chibi-Usa had a look at the two teenagers, seeing how they had grown up since the last time she saw them. The generation born after Neo Crystal Tokyo's creation didn't have been exposed to Ginzuishou's effects, what explained their normal development, extremely acelerated when put aside to Erios and Serenity's. Kenji was the oldest of them, his hair was brown and long, in a low ponytail; his eyes were green, as Cynthia's, that didn't have her hair like her brother's. Even though it was brown, she prefered to have it cut short.  
  
Both of them bowed in respect to the two princes of Neo Crystal Tokyo, remaining in silence beside their father.  
  
"They're extremely formal, Makoto.", said Endymion, smiling.  
  
"Yes...", continued Serenity, standing up and walking in the children's direction. "But today is not a day for formalities. We can let this to the great occasions... like the day of the Ball."  
  
"We'll have another Ball of Masks?", asked Makoto, pushing her children toward Chibi-Usa and Erios.  
  
"A beautiful Ball of Masks like in the old days.", the queen answered, smiling. "Of course, WITHOUT those days' problems. Soon the others shall arrive so we'll be able to talk better about the ball."  
  
Mark raised an eyebrow when he heard the queen's last sentence, coming out of the static position he was.  
  
"'The others'? You mean that-", he began, moments before he was interrupted by a girlish voice.  
  
***  
"CY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!"  
  
"I knew it.", said Mark, snapping his fingers and trying not to laugh. 'I knew that all their effort to make the children's first official visit to the palace something MORE formal to the Royal Couple would go down to the drain if Cynthia and Umi met here..."  
  
Makoto couldn't hide the huge sweatdrop that was at her face when she saw that light-blue-haired girl running toward Cynthia. Behind her, a young lady, in her twenties, came chasing the girl. The lady's appearance was similar, if not equal, as Mizuno Ami's, Mercury's Senshi.  
  
"Mi-chan!", said Cynthia, starting something that could be the beginning of a runaway course... stopping immediately when she saw her mother's face.  
  
The blue-haired girl seemed annoyed with the dress she was wearing, because she still held the cloth with one of her hands so she wouldn't fall during her not-so-feminine-walk through the throne hall. Right after her, the young lady could only show how angry she was with the girl's behavior by making her footsteps echo very, very loud through the castle. Finally, not right after them, but veeeeeeeery far from the two first ones, came the blue-haired girl's parents, Kazeno Ken and Mizuno Ami, King and Queen of Mercury.  
  
"KAZENO UMI!!!", yelled the lady, causing the girl to stop suddently. "Is this what you would   
call a princess' behavior?!?!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon, auntie, I just...", she mumbled.  
  
"Sis, I give up.", she sighed, passing Umi and walking in Queen Serenity's direction.  
  
"Mom, dad, I..."  
  
"Your aunt overeacted a bit, Umi, but you really shouldn't run like that," said Ami, arms helds with her husband.  
  
"We all know that you're used to coming to the royal palace and that you like Cynthia, but you still should remember that a princess has to be a little less... noisy," Ken continued, trying to cheer up his daughter. "After all..."  
  
"... I know, I know. Expose my emotions opens my guard and makes me more vulnerable to my enemies," Umi sighed, speaking the last sentence with a clear c'mon-leave-me-alone-dad-voice. "I apologize for my behavior, your majesty," she continued, bowing on behalf of Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Endymion, Serenity and Mark couldn't resist and laughed when they saw the gentle and calm   
expression of Ami and Ken's faces crushing with Makoto and Kyn's, Ami's twin sister, whose faces shown they hadn't approved even a bit their children's behavior.  
  
One hour later, the palace's bell rang, announcing the arrival of more people. This time, going   
against all past 'rules', Usagi wouldn't be the last one, because the meeting had been set at the palace... and she wasn't merely Tsukino Usagi, but Neo-Queen Serenity of Neo Crystal Tokyo.   
That was a sign of changes between the past and the present. A time of peace, as it was during   
the Silver Millenium.  
  
Serenity sighed, remembering the Silver Millenium for some seconds. Her hand squeezed gently her husband's hand, as if she didn't want to remember of a time when she had saw her happiness disappear by some magic touch... or some evil touch.  
  
***  
In the Former Silver Hall, home of the Plutonian Senshi, something seemed to be wrong. Taking the place of the usual peace and silence, a strange feeling persisted in the halls in which the sound of a person typing, without stopping anytime, in a computer echoed. No person used to the plutonian way of life would think that was strange, but there was also the sound of two boys taking... what made that EVEN stranger was the fact that their voices were the same. And, for those that are curious, yup, it was someone talking with himself.  
  
"Something tells me that what I feared soon will happen.", whispered a young man, typing in his computer and answering himself. "But it wasn't you that hated utopia and 'pink-sugar things'?"  
  
He slapped his head, as if he wanted to slap the one with whom he was talking, narrowing his look at the screen, seeing the thin violet line.   
  
"Yes, I hated utopia and 'pink-sugar things', as you always says, Chronos, but I don't like   
even a bit the idea of seeing my friends in danger... again.", he continued, talking with   
the thing that other people would call 'imaginary friend'. But that wasn't correct for the young chinese man that seemed to be crazier than usual. "So will you pick up a job that you abandoned a long time ago, Martin?", Chronos seemed to answer through the same body. "No. If I do that, the life my friends have chosen will be threatned. The life for which we all fighted for will be destroyed, making all that sacrifice of years ago mean nothing. I... I didn't see a friend die for... she didn't die for nothing."  
  
Martin Siu stopped talking for some seconds, time enough to hear the sound of two people walking through his room. Those were the times that he cursed the fact that he hadn't fusioned   
when he was younger... at least, he wouldn't have to deal with two personalities in a same body.  
  
"Martin?", a lady called, knocking on his room's door. "Can we come in?"  
  
"Sure.", Martin began, and Chronos finished his sentence. "The door is open," he hated when   
that happened. "Problems?"  
  
"Who asked that? Martin or Chronos?", asked Fate, Pluto's Senshi.  
  
"Martin.", he answered."  
  
"You're right.", answered Pluto Dragon, the actual Time Guardian, carrying the Time Staff.   
"We heard your voice through the hall. We knew you soon would know that the time of peace   
is ending, once again."  
  
"Neat.", Martin mumbled, turning off the implant that made his vision perfect and putting on his glasses. "Will I have to be the one who shall take this notice to the Queen?"   
  
"There's no time for that.", said Sailor Pluto. "We'll need Chronos in full-time, now and we came to ask you if you agree in having your personality..."  
  
"... on ice, you mean.", sighed Martin. "I don't have any problem with that, but I'm not the only one to keep all your son's memories, Fate. Yukiko also...", he was about to finish his sentence when two other people entered his room.  
  
Both were looking as an 18-year-old couple, even though they were far too older than that.   
They seemed to be together, although a lot of time had passed through their lives. The young   
man had both eyes and hair black, his hair in a short cut. He wasn't too much taller than the   
girl, who had green eyes and red hair, also in a short cut.  
  
"Yo, Martin.", greeted the man, one of his hands over the girl's shoulder. "It's been a   
lot of time, ne?"  
  
"Time is something that doesn't matter for me anymore... Henrique. Do you still use this name?"  
  
"'course", he answered, smiling. "And Time is something that we don't have, Martin..."  
  
"Hn. I think I've got it, Sailor Pluto and Pluto Dragon. First of all, you get the part   
of Chronos's memories that is with Yukiko. Second, you put that in my mind. Third, Martin   
will have a looooooooong vacation. Am I right?"  
  
"As usual.", laughed Henrique, his hands on his pockets. "You can update your reading."  
  
"Very funny...", answered Martin. "Well... ja na, tomodachi."  
  
Sailor Pluto had a smile on her face when Martin took off his glasses and, eyes closed,   
turned on her direction. The Time Staff held by Pluto Dragon shined, with the Garnet Orb on   
its top, two strings of violet light coming out of it, one going straight to Shiraha Yukiko and   
the other one going to Martin Siu. There wasn't no screams of pain or any other reaction from   
both of them and, soon, the light was gone.  
  
The person that, some seconds ago, answered by the name of Martin Siu, opened his eyes, turned on the implant that gave him his vision and turned his head through the couple that was near the door.  
  
"How are you, Moon Fox?", he asked.  
  
"It has been a long time... Chronos.", answered Henrique, with a strange smile.  
  
***  
The Throne Hall was full again, with all the Inner Senshi and their companion in front of Neo-Queen Serenity, whose heart was full of joy with the smiles and laughter of the new generation, with her friends, with the place that seemed to be more brilliant than ever. People say that the smile of a child lightens any place, even the most dark one.  
  
Everyone had arrived. Rei was with Chris Stover, Saturn Dragon; Ami was with her husband, Kazeno Ken, Earth Dragon, while her twin sister, Kyn, was still running after Umi, trying to make that teenager stay quiet; Makoto also was with her husband Mark Kasen, Jupiter Noble Kishi, and her two kids, Kenji and Cynthia; Minako had Silver, Moon Dragon, and Firebird, her loyal bodyguard, with her. There was also a teenage girl, that seemed to be the same age as Kenji Kasen, with Firebird.  
  
"Minako, I thought that, at least ONCE, you would let Firebird take a break." said Rei, laughing. "He is a programmer of the New Central or your bodyguard?"  
  
"Both." laughed Minako. "I had to use this chance to bring her daughter along. He never wanted her to come here."  
  
"I don't understand why, Firebird." said Neo-Queen Serenity, with her gentle voice. "Your daughter is and always will be welcome in the Royal Palace."  
  
Firebird, a young 20-year-old man, of oriental look and wearing an uniform of the Palace of   
Venus, blushed and put his hands behind him, a little shy. He never let her daughter go to   
the palace because he thought that, as he didn't belong to any noble family of the former union   
that existed in the Silver Millenium, neither him, nor his family, could belong to the queen's   
personal circle of friends. Of course, that didn't apply for Neo Crystal Tokyo, but Firebird was too stubborn to someone make up his mind.  
  
"After all...", continued Neo-King Endymion. "you're almost a relative of Minako, right?   
If I'm not wrong, during the Silver Millenium, you were raised by her family."  
  
"Being raised is not the same thing of having the same blood, your majesty."  
  
"But is the same thing of having the love of a brother. You take care of her like an older  
brother would do.", said Silver. "Stop being so stubborn, Firebird, and introduce your child."  
  
The girl went closer to the royal couple and bowed, raising her face after that, showing her pretty black eyes, black as her hair, straight and in a medium lenght. She wasn't too tall, almost her father's size, 1,60m, and was gentle as a flower. With gentle voice and mood, she introduced herself.  
  
"I am Kimura Michie. I'm very pleased to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all ours, Michie.", answered the queen. "Your surname comes from your father's?"  
  
"Yes, my queen. Even though he seldom uses this name, I was baptized as daughter of Edson Makoto Kimura."  
  
"Hi!", said a lot of voices, behind Michie. "Nice to meet you, it's a pity you didn't come   
here before.", and each one began to introduce themselves.  
  
"Kazeno Umi. They call me Mi.", smiled the mercurian.  
  
"I'm Cynthia Kasen, but call me Cy."  
  
"Serenity here.", smiled Chibi-Usa. "But they all call me Chibi-Usa, 'cause I'm also Tsukino   
Usagi."  
  
"Kenji Kasen", said Cynthia's brother, kissing Michie's hand. "I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"My name's Erios.", finished the smallest one of the group.  
  
***  
In other room of the Royal Palace, three 'people' seemed to be worried, looking to the   
screen of a computer. One of them, a young man, had his head held on one of his hands,   
while the other hand tapped the table, the sound driving the other two - two cats - crazy.  
  
The cats were sitting near the keyboard, their tails swinging side by side, in a rhythm that   
would make anyone nervous. But what would give anyone the feeling that what was happening in Neo Crystal Tokyo's New Central Computer Room was VERY serious were the moments in which the boy stopped tapping his fingers on the table and messed up his black, short hair with one of his hands.  
  
And it was in one of these moments, when he was with his fingers on his hair and the green of his eyes were sparkling with worry, that the door opened, letting three people in.  
  
"Daniel?", called one of them, the sound of his boots echoing through the room.  
  
"I think that, for the first time in my entire life, I won't say nothing related to 'hell' now that you're here, Henriq... Moon Fox.", answered Daniel, turning his chair through the door. "How're you, Yukiko and... Martin?", he stared at Chronos's look and strange clothes. "Why are you on uniform?"  
  
Moon Fox and Chronos were with black pants and boots, white t-shirts and jackets with the color   
of the planets they belonged. On the right arm, there was a bracket with their symbol. Moon Fox   
also weared white gloves with a silver stripe on its wrist. Yukiko weared almost the same type of clothes that Chronos was wearing, but she had black gloves, those used by motorcycle pilots.  
  
"Sometimes we feel when there're trouble on the air...", answered Moon Fox, with a sly smile of   
preocupation. "Who's here is Chronos, Daniel. Martin... err... is on vacation... somewhere."  
  
"So ka...", sighed Daniel. "So, if you felt the trouble that's about to begin, what do you all   
suggest?"  
  
"Pluto Dragon forbidden us to interfer in the timeline, Daniel.", answered Chronos, getting   
close to one of the computers. "Like Sailor Pluto, that didn't interfere during the Silver   
Millenium, the new Time Guardian shall not use her power now. All we can do is see what's h  
appening and tell Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
"By the way, what is our true function, as New Central programmers.", continued Moon Fox. "Luna, Artemis, could you two do us a favor?"  
  
"Sure." and the two leaped out of the table.  
  
"Artemis, you call Kyn and Firebird, we know they're in the Throne Hall. Do this without calling anyone's attention. Luna, you have to warn Neo-Queen Serenity of this new threaten that's coming to Earth."  
  
"Youkai", both answered and rushed out of the room.  
  
***  
The two cats rushed through the palace halls as if a youma was seizing them, using all the   
lenght of their legs to run faster than ever. Fortunately, nobody saw them, what made their   
task easier. 'Do this without calling anyone's attention', Moon Fox had said, when asked them   
to call Kyn and Firebird and to warn Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
When they got closer to the Throne Hall's door, Luna and Artemis stopped to get a little bit of   
air and to get calmer and walked in the hall slowly, each one going to finish each task.  
  
Luna leaped to Neo-Queen Serenity's lap and curled on her shoulder so she could speak in a   
low voice, but clearly.  
  
"Your majesty", the black cat whispered, taking a deep breath to gain courage. "New Central   
computers detected abnormal patterns in the default energy pattern of Neo Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Serenity kept quiet for some instants, making Luna more worried, until she patted the cat's head and answered, with her calm and gentle voice.  
  
"Tell Daniel to call Martin and Moon Fox and that he must activate the primary protection shield over Neo Crystal Tokyo and the secondary over the Royal Palace. I'll try to take the children out of here without scaring them."  
  
In the meanwhile, Artemis had finished his task, warning Kyn and Firebird, that were walking out of the hall without calling TOO MUCH anyone's attention, as Moon Fox had said, but letting a strange feeling that something was wrong behind them. Silver and Rei felt that, very strongly.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity, what's happening?", asked Silver, when he felt strange abnormalities in the air.  
  
All the teenagers and children looked at Silver, without understand why had he used that kind of voice.  
  
"I don't want any panic here. We're on yellow alert. The Central computers had detected   
abnormal patterns in the default energy of Neo Crystal Tokyo", the queen answered, watching   
the kids running through their parents, scared. "We don't know yet if it really is a threaten   
against us, but I want everyone on guard", and she turned back to her husband. "Darling, please   
check the troops on city limits."  
  
"Right", answered Endymion, getting up.  
  
"Sailor Senshi, your duty is the same as ever was. Defend the princess."  
  
"Hai", answered Ami, picking up her henshin wand. "Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!", continued Rei.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!", exclaimed Makoto, remembering that her children had never   
seen her as Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Venus Crystal...", began Minako, when she was interrupted by Silver's hand and by Neo-Queen   
Serenity's voice.  
  
"No, you won't, Minako. It would put your child's life in a foolish risk", said the queen. "Silver, take care of your child's mother."  
  
"Youkai. Moon Dragon Power!"  
  
"Earth Dragon and Saturn Dragon, you take care of the Throne Hall. Jupiter Noble Kishi, you..."  
  
"... are going with me to take care of the New Central", said a young man with blue hair,   
using a tuxedo and carrying a flute on his hands.  
  
Mark was surprised when he saw Mercury Noble Kishi after so many years. Mizuno Ken had 'disappeared' in Mercury's territory, taking care of its administration during the beginning of Serenity's regency and he had decided to come back during a time like that.  
  
"As you insist...", said Mark. "Jupiter Noble Power!"  
  
"Earth Dragon Power!"  
  
"Saturn Dragon Power!"  
  
They all were transformed, united for the first time in many years, ready for a battle that was   
about to happen after so many time of peace and in the presence of those they had to protect with their own lives: their children.  
  
"There must have a relation between 'Ball of Masks' and 'trouble'", thought Neo-Queen Serenity. "Yes, it must be that..."  
  
***  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon  
Angel Guardians  
  
The Author'sNotes  
  
First of all, let's say what has to be said: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, its story, characters and facts are by Naoko Takeuchi and are copyright of Kodansha and Toei Animation (and DiC and CWI for those who watches the North American version).  
  
Angel Guardians' storyline uses facts and characters from the original work of Naoko Takeuchi and from alternative stories written by fans (fanfics):  
  
- Dragon Kishi, from "Tsuki no Senshi Dragon Kishi", by Henrique Loyola;  
- Star Knights, from "Star Knights", also by Henrique Loyola;  
- Noble Kishi, from the saga of "Angels", by Martin Siu;  
- Destiny Kishi, from "Tempest of Illusions", by Paolla Limy Matsuura and Martin Siu.  
  
Obviously, this story is NOT part of the storyline planned by Naoko Takeuchi neither part of the storyline of Exodus FanFictions, nor part of the "Tempest" saga ("Tempest of Illusions"), but, for a better understanding of all facts, Angel Guardians take place in a future VERY far from the end of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (episode 200) and of the 4th Book of "Tsuki no Senshi Dragon Kishi".  
  
As "Tempest of Illusions" is not part of SM-NDK (Sailor Moon and The Dimensional Key) series, from Exodus FanFictions, its characters will be legends, while the others, the Dragon Kishi, Noble Kishi and the Sailor Senshi will be real in the story. For those that still are curious about it, I do want to put the Star Knights here... how, I really don't know. ^_-  
  
In The Storyline  
----------------  
  
Ha! You thought that I was going to give up! Did you bet it? Sorry, but you lose... good fanfics come from these absolutely weird and confusing ideas.  
  
Angel Guardians take place in Neo Crystal Tokyo, the supreme utopia and marvellous world dreamt by Usagi and her friends. But, if even the Silver Millenium was threatned and destroyed once, why something like that wouldn't happen in the future? And what would happen if the Ginzuishou effect, that guarantees that the Royal Family and the Sailor Senshi would never get old, was eliminated? Would they have time to choose the new Senshi while Neo Crystal Tokyo is being threatned and the Elder Senshis' bodies were getting old TOO quickly?  
  
And where would be the Dragon Kishi and the Noble Kishi during this time of peace?  
  
And while nothing is done, chaos and panic take over a world that once was peaceful and sweet...  
  
After all, all good thing end one day.  
  
Utopias are never eternal...  
  
Last Words  
-----------  
  
The same last words: critics and comments are always welcome here (my e-mail is angelmercury@bigfoot.com). Of course that I will take a lot of time to finish this, 'cause I always plan a trilogy and I always end up with a more-than-five-episodes story. What makes things WORSE is that my College was on strike for 52 days and now my lessons are back, what means that a overload of exams, paperwork and books are driving me crazy. ^^;;  
  
Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
Paolla Limy Matsuura "Ami Ikari"  
angelmercury@bigfoot.com  
Portuguese version - June 25, 2000  
English version - July 2, 2000 


	2. The End of A Dream

Chapter 01 - The End of a Dream  
  
Disclaimers:  
- Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, the Silver Millenium, the Sailor Senshi and any other words related to the world of Sailor Moon are copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation and DiC and CWI (USA).  
- The Dragon Kishi and the Noble Kishi are characters from the SM-NDK series from Exodus FanFictions and are being used with the permission of their respective authors. A great kiss and 'thank you' to Henrique 'Ranma' Loyola (Dragon Kishi) and Martin Siu 'X/MADS' (Noble Kishi).  
- Angel Guardians - July, 2000.  
  
Umi almost couldn't believe in her eyes. She, who had always listened to all those stories told by everyone as legends about the Sailor Senshi, was finally watching to a thing that could be called 'battle prologue' in the middle of the Royal Palace. For those who may ask, yes, she knew that her mother was Sailor Mercury and that her father was Earth Dragon, but she had ever, ever seen one of them in battle clothes. People used to say that, in time of peace, their powers weren't necessary, but her father had never stopped training.  
  
Cynthia and Kenji had the same reaction as Kazeno Umi's. Children of a Sailor Senshi with a Dragon Kishi, they had never imagined how would their parents be when in battle. Their green eyes sparkled with a kind of... happiness. Opportunities like that would never happen again in the peace of old Neo Crystal Tokyo.  
  
But Chibi-Usa and Erios saw all that with fear. Both of them knew that the transformation of the legendary warriors never was a good thing. Their father's look, when he walked out ot the Throne Hall, and their mother's, who stood up still in front of the Queen's Throne, showed how worried they were. That was a day for happiness, to unite old friends and to 'gossip about old and new things and laugh a lot', as Tsukino Usagi would say.  
  
Michie was still calm, at her father's side. She knew that she was supposed to help protecting Minako, who was pregnant of six months and was very irritated for being put aside as a sidekick', even though she agreed with Neo-Queen Serenity's decision. The Make-Up would put her baby's life in danger.  
  
"Mama", called Umi, breaking the silence that was taking over the room. "Where's aunt Kyn?"  
  
"She... must be on the infirmary... in case we need it", answered Sailor Mercury, lying to her daughter. She knew that Kyn should be at the New Central, trying to find out what was happening to create an abnormal energy pattern on Neo Crystal Tokyo.  
  
***  
Firebird and Kyn got quickly at the room that kept all the computers of the New Central and felt better when they saw that Moon Fox, Chronos and Yukiko were with Daniel, trying to find out what could be causing the anormal pattern. But the sight of the uniforms that the three were using wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Wha...?", exclaimed Kyn. "Why are you all in uniform?"  
  
"We're not in peace anymore, Kyn", answered Yukiko, handing out a blue package to the mercurian girl. "This is yours."  
  
"There's being a long time since I last used a blue jacket...", said Kyn, walking to behind a   
computer terminal to change her clothes. "But continue what you were saying, Yukiko, what's going on? What the heck is causing all this?"  
  
"As usual, a new energy pattern started blinking on the map, exactly on Neo Crystal Tokyo", answered Daniel. "The sensors of the counties didn't detect any abnormality on their scans, what make things more... dangerous."  
  
"Their goal is the Royal Palace, as I can see", said Firebird, buckling his Venus bracket on his right arm. "Any idea of what may be the source of this energy?"  
  
Daniel was buckling his Mars bracket and took a great, deep breath before answering "You'll   
want to kill me, but..."  
  
"C'MON, SPEAK IT ALOUD!", shouted Kyn, as her voice seemed to be more frightening when coming   
from behind a computer.  
  
"Looks like it's the Seihai."  
  
And a deep long silence fell down over the group that was at the Central.  
  
"Just a sec... I must be hearing things... I swear I heard you saying that Seihai was the source of the energy that's wrecking down the system...", said Kyn, all dressed up with her uniform and her Mercury bracket.  
  
"Your ears are better than ever", said Chronos, with his usual low voice. "Please, say your verbal command so we can access Sailor Pluto's archives and try to find out what's happening."  
  
"You said that Pluto Dragon had forbidden any interference", said Moon Fox, as an alert.  
  
"Yes, indeed. But she didn't say anything about accessing Fate's archives", smiled Chronos,   
loginng to the net that connected the New Central to the secret archives of Time Library.  
  
[Access forbidden. Verbal command required.], said the metallic voice of the computer.  
  
"Chronos of Fate."  
  
[Voice identified. Please proceed.]  
  
"Requesting access to Time Library. Subject Seihai."  
  
[Access forbidden, Chronos of Fate. Verbal commands required.]  
  
"Your turn", said Chronos, stepping back from the computer he was operating until then. "Say your Selenit names, except Yukiko. Her command is the same as mine... if it's said twice, with her voice, system will deny access... and it's still the Silver Millenium's Central System, it would never accept a Chronos with female voice", he finished, grinning.  
  
Yukiko tried to ignore the comment that came from Sailor Pluto's only son and tried to hold her own instincts so she wouldn't smash his face with a punch. Unfortunately, who hold on something was Moon Fox, who was forced to hold his wife's right arm before her hand crashed the violet light that existed in front of Chronos's eyes. Destroying the implant would be the same as have a blind friend again, because the implant was the responsible for the correct vision of Chronos, who was blind since was born.  
  
"Kitakaze of Serenity", said Moon Fox, using a name that wasn't said since the Silver Millenium.  
  
"Haru of Saphir", continued Kyn.  
  
"Hinosei of Fihar", it was Daniel's turn.  
  
"Katai of Shine", concluded Firebird.  
  
[Youkai. Access to Time Library is free, please stand by...]  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait... even though Time isn't something we have", said Yukiko,   
without knowing that two men were very near to the Central. Two that could not understand what   
the group was doing, misunderstooding everything. Nevertheless, as Murphy is sooooooooo kind...  
  
***  
"... Time Library is free, please stand by..."  
  
Mercury and Jupiter Noble Kishi were close to the New Central's door, hearing what people were saying and trying to understand what was happening. They hadn't heard too much, only Chronos's laugh, the Selenit names and the computer's metallic voice granting access to Sailor Pluto's secret archives. And that was the fact that was the strangest of them all. Why someone would have access granted to archives that were forbidden to anyone else, but the Senshi who wrote it?  
  
Their names weren't strange, remembered Mercury Noble Kishi, also known as Hypnos. Haru was Sailor Mercury's twin sister, Second princess of Mercury; Hinosei was cousin of the princess of Mars, Sailor Mars; Katai was the adoptive brother of the princess of Venus, Sailor Venus... but he couldn't recognize the other two, Kitakaze and Chronos. Jupiter Noble Kishi, or LD, didn't recognize any of the names said, but felt they weren't strange.  
  
"It's Moon Fox, Kyn, Daniel, Firebird and Martin", said LD. "I don't understand why Kyn is there. She's not a member of the New Central programmers group."  
  
"But...", sighed Hypnos, speaking in a low voice. "did you notice that all of them are accessing the Time Library? And they were those who gave the alert of the abnormal energy pattern."  
  
"Could it be a false alarm?"  
  
"I don't know. If it was, I hope they have a good explanation to give us...", answered Hypnos. "I don't want to fight with my cousin's sister. We'd better watch a little more before making any move."  
  
***  
A small earthquake started, shaking the Throne Hall as a sign that something worse would happen. The Sailor Senshi formed a circle around Chibi-Usa and Erios, while the Dragon Kishi, who had disobeyed Serenity's orders, took defense position around the queen. Close to her, was Minako, protected by Silver.  
  
When only the sound of the earthquake could be heard, the sound of a sword being withdrawn called everyone's attention.  
  
"Kenji!", exclaimed Sailor Jupiter, when she saw her older son taking a defensive position and   
staying by her side. "Go back!"  
  
"I can't just stay watching while my mother's being attacked", answered Kenji.  
  
Sailor Jupiter was going to call his atention, but the earthquake got stronger, shaking the ground and making everyone stumble. The white marble that made the floor of the Throne Hall began to crack, until some pieces from the center of the Throne Hall began to float by the energy that came from the underground of Neo Crystal Tokyo. An energy that seem to search for someone - or something - special.  
  
A very strong light came from an object that came out from the marble, making everyone blind for a second, giving Sailor Mercury the time she needed to activate her VR vision and to analyze the object.  
  
"It can't be!", she exclaimed, before the light could come back to normal.  
  
***  
"It can't be!", exclaimed Daniel, standing up from the chair he had been sitting for hours. "We have to go to the Throne Hall... NOW!"  
  
All the alarms of the New Central were activated, sirens yelling red alert in all the Royal Palace. Even the light from the computer room had been changed to red, what indicated that within ten minutes, the primary protector shields of Neo Crystal Tokyo and of the Throne Hall would be activated to prohibit the entrance or exit of any living being and/or energy.  
  
"The countdown has begun", said Firebird, running to the door. "We have ten minutes until the Throne Hall is shut down."  
  
"Let's go!", ordered Moon Fox, going out of the computer room...  
  
... to crash right on Mercury and Jupiter Noble Kishi, who were too close to the door and didn't notice that the runaway of the group of programmers would be too different to the normal pattern of computer maniacs... by the way, does someone know if there IS a normal pattern for that?  
  
"Hypnos!", exclaimed Kyn, stopping right after Moon Fox. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I ask you the same thing and... why are you using these clothes? There's a long time since I last saw you using something like that", said the Noble Kishi from Mercury, standing up. "So?"  
  
"So something we don't have is time to chit-chat about foolish things like that", answered Daniel, coming out from the New Central, also with an uniform, but with the red colors of Mars. "Are you coming with us or not?"  
  
"And if we said we're not going?", asked LD, with his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well, then I won't respond by my acts", said Daniel, picking up his stick that was in one of   
his jacket's dimensional pockets and preparing himself for an attack.  
  
"YOU TWO, STOP THAT! _RIGHT NOW_!" yelled Kyn, getting between the two stubborn men. "Our   
priority is the same, Neo Crystal Tokyo and Neo-Queen Serenity's safety. Better explanations   
come after that, what we have to do is get to the Throne Hall now! Did you understand or do   
I have to make myself clearer?!"  
  
Both of them couldn't make anything else than blink their eyes twice and agree with a head   
gesture, while the twin sister of the Senshi of Mercury passed through them, running in the   
Throne Hall's direction. After her, the others also ran, with a strange smile on their faces,  
as if they wanted to laugh of something, specially Hypnos. Even though Kyn also had the rigid emotional control that was common to every mercurian, her strong personality made her lose her patience and have atitudes more impulsives and unexpected... something she had got from her most recent encarnation and maybe a reaction against the calm and serenity she had during the   
Silver Millenium. But that was something that was useful, specially when reason wasn't worth anymore.  
  
There had been a long time since anyone there had run THAT desperate. Even though the kishi had kept training, none of them had trained, except Kyn, Firebird, Moon Fox and Yukiko; Chronos and Daniel were extremely out of shape, without conditions of keep the same speed as their friends. Even during the Silver Millenium, Chronos had never trained his physics attributes to battles, being better trained for intelectual activity. Kyn wasn't different of Chronos, but she had trained with her niece. Firebird, as member of the personal guard of Minako, never stopped training, even though he was a programmer of New Central.  
  
"I can't believe you're ALREADY tired, Daniel!", said Moon Fox, slowing down. "The Throne Hall   
isn't THAT far from the Central!"  
  
"*arf* I *arf* am *arf* out *arf* of shape *gah*", said (?) Daniel.  
  
"I can see that... hey. Why did everyone stop here by the door...?", asked Moon Fox, just before getting into the hall and getting the answer for his question.  
  
***  
A golden chalice emerged from the center of the Throne Hall, its light fading out slowly, making possible that everyone could see again. Everyone knew that chalice, originated from the union of the three talismans that were found in the heart crystals of people of pure heart, from the hearts of Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.  
  
It was the Seihai. Beautiful and imponent as it was in the last time Neo-Queen Serenity, who still was Sailor Moon, had seen it, before it was broken. And, behind the Holy Grail, something became more clear. The silhouette of a woman with long hair fixed up in 'odangos', not round as Sailor Moon's, but sharp as Chibi-Usa's.  
  
Sailor Mercury's blue eyes couldn't believe in what they saw, neither in what her VR visor shown her. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter broke their positions for some seconds, surprised with what they were seeing, taking back their defense positions after that. Aino Minako couldn't hide a grief that came out of her throat, while Neo-Queen Serenity just kept serious when she saw her daughter's adult and evil version in her front.  
  
"There's been a long time, mother", said the woman, her last word said in an ironic voice.  
  
"Black Lady", said Neo-Queen Serenity, walking some steps. "What is happening?"  
  
"You shouldn't be here!", yelled Chibi-Usa, trying to run, but being kept on her place by the circle made by the Senshi. "You shouldn't exist!"  
  
"Yes, Small Lady Serenity, you're right", laughed Black Lady, holding the Seihai. "In this reality, I don't exist, I'm just part of your soul. But you should know that..."  
  
"... that small actions can change the future", continued Chronos, calling Black Lady's attention. "In our reality, Wiseman was defeated and you turned back to be the small princess of Neo Crystal Tokyo. But there must be a timeline in which that didn't happen; the proof of that is in front of us. I have just one question... what are you doing here?"  
  
Black Lady smiled, closing her eyes for a second, opening them while opening the Seihai, that sent its energy everywhere. "To do this."  
  
Everyone who was in the hall, except the youngest ones, screamed with pain and agony when the energy of the Seihai got them. To Neo-Queen Serenity, the pain seemed to be stronger, as life itself were being stolen from her soul. The Senshi felt as if their hearts would be taken out of her bodies, as they screamed with the pain they felt and with worry for their children. Umi, Cynthia, Kenji, Erios and Michie didn't feel anything but panic when they saw their parents suffering with grief.  
  
Specially Kenji. The pain in Sailor Jupiter's face was enough to him and he gathered all the   
strenght of his body to break the circle of the Senshi and go to attack the one who caused   
everything. Jupiter Noble Kishi, who also was suffering with the Seihai's energy, tried to run   
to stop his son, to prevent him from getting close to Black Lady, but he fell in his first   
steps. The woman of long pink hair only laughed at the young prince of Jupiter's attitude, when   
she raised her hand in his direction and attacked him with a violet energy, the same she had used against Tuxedo Kamen, years ago.  
  
When she saw what was happening, Umi jumped over the Senshi's barrier and ran to Kenji's direction, without thinking. Sailor Mercury's scream was of a desperate mother and was followed by the screams of Mercury Noble Kishi, Earth Dragon and Kyn, that nothing could do, but only watch the foolish atitude of the young mercurian girl.  
  
"Pluto Destiny Power!", yelled Chronos, making his bracket's symbol shine. A strange violet energy came from his body, protecting Kyn, Firebird, Moon Fox, Yukiko and Daniel.  
  
"Chronos, why...?", asked Kyn, when she felt less pain.  
  
"This is the best I can do", answered Chronos, fighting against the Seihai's energy. "Save them   
both, Kyn."  
  
"Youkai! Mercury Destiny Power!", she yelled, the Mercury symbol shining on her bracket. Her hands guided the blue energy through Black Lady.  
  
Sailor Mercury, seeing what her sister was doing, gathered all the energy of her body, trying to forget the physic pain she felt... ignoring it when she saw that Umi was getting closer to Kenji Kasen, almost becoming a victim of Black Lady's attack.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!", and the blue energy was followed of another one.  
  
"Earth Dragon Power!", Earth Dragon yelled, in his last efforts to save his daughter.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!", Sailor Jupiter couldn't just watch her son in danger.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!", and a red energy followed the others.  
  
"Jupiter Noble Power!", yelled LD, still on the ground.  
  
"Mercury Noble Power!", and Hypnos sent his energy to help the others.  
  
And Black Lady just laughed, amused with the warriors. Her laughter echoed through the palace, calling the attention of everyone who wasn't in the Throne Hall, but that nothing could do, as they also were suffering the effects of the Seihai's energy.  
  
"Is this the better you can do?", laughed Black Lady, stopping her attack to Kenji, giving time to Umi jump and use her body to throw Kenji away from the reach of the 'big rabbit'. "Hey, that was a good action, girl."  
  
What Umi hadn't calculated was that the angule of her movement would take her to the corner of the Throne Hall, eliminating all the possibilities of a quick run. Kenji was unconscious, what made things worse, because she couldn't just escape and leave him behind.  
  
The sight of an enemy approaching to take her life was something she had never seen before, because she had born in a time of peace. With fear running through all her blood, Umi closed her eyes very hard an waited for something to happen.  
  
The Mercury symbol shined on her forehead, the blue light shining with all its majesty and surrounding her body, making Black Lady put her arm in front of her eyes to protect herself. Everyone who had used their energies were tired, but stil awaken to see what was happening in the corner of the Throne Hall.  
  
The blue light surrounded Umi's body as a cocoon, that opened in a sudden, freeing the young   
mercurian with wings made out of pure energy on her back. Her clothes were different, the   
bothering dress had disappeared, giving place to a white shirt of short sleeves, that was   
thight to her body as the upper part of the Sailor fuku used by the Senshi, but without a   
sailor collar and a blue lace, the collar being totally closed up. A blue necklace was at her   
neck and, on her waist, a belt of the same color made the limit between the thight and the loose part of the shirt, that ended as a skirt, being shorter than a Senshi's. White pants protected her legs, ending in long, blue boots. On her arms, white gloves as her mother's made her uniform more beautiful. When her feet finally met the floor again, her wings were gone, the   
energy was concentrated to a tiara on her forehead.  
  
"Time's over, Black Lady...", said Umi, opening her blue eyes. "I'm Angel Mercury, Guardian of Ice!"  
  
"Oh well... when we think that surprises are all over...", said Black Lady, looking back to   
the Seihai, that was closing itself. "It's a pity, Angel Mercury. I'm done here."  
  
"Not yet, Black Lady!", yelled Chibi-Usa, getting rid of the Senshi. "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"  
  
But something was wrong. Chibi-Usa felt that her transformation sequence was deep too far   
from her usual and that her uniform was getting rather strange.  
  
And when her transformation was over, everyone was surprised to see that it wasn't Sailor   
Chibi Moon who was there, but another Senshi.  
  
"Sailor Moon?!"  
  
***  
"And this puts an end to my job", said Black Lady, fading herself. "Farewell, Senshi."  
  
Black Lady and the Seihai disappeared, leaving an unusual scenary in the Throne Hall. The new   
Sailor Moon was atonished, trying to understand why she didn't make-up into Sailor Chibi Moon,   
while everyone's attention was split between the children and Neo-Queen Serenity, who was waking up.  
  
"Your majesty", called Silver, holding her head. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm ok", answered the queen, using her arms to sit. "And the children?"  
  
"They're alright", smiled Sailor Mercury, hugging her daughter, who still wore the strange   
uniform.  
  
"Mama... what happened to me?", asked a very puzzled Angel Mercury.  
  
"We will have to do a complete scan on you to...", started Sailor Mercury, being interrupted by a scream.  
  
Aino Minako laid down on the floor, with her head on Sailor Mars's lap. She was breathing hard,   
screaming with pain. Beside her, the two cats looked very worried. With his paw over Minako's   
belly, Luna felt that it was bigger, when she remembered how it was before Black Lady had   
appeared, being big as a nine-month pregnant.  
  
"She's beginning to deliver!", shouted Artemis, in panic.  
  
"What?!", exclaimed Silver. "But there's three months left!"  
  
Kyn ran to Minako and made some quick analysys, agreeing with Artemis. Her face changed when she saw that she hadn't too much time until the child was born.  
  
"Sis, I need a bio-scan of the child that Minako's waiting. In the meanwhile, those who still can run very fast go get a strecher on the infirmary", she ordered, making the 'very fast' very clear. "Sailor Mars and Jupiter stay with Neo-Queen Serenity. LD, you take Kenji to the infirmary. How, I really don't know, but do it fast."  
  
The reaction of most of them was to stay still for some seconds until they understood what was happening. Many of them never had seen Kyn react like that. But Sailor Mercury knew the difference of personality that existed between her and her sister, not being surprised with what she saw... at least, not until finishing the bio-scan Kyn had asked for.  
  
"Sis..."  
  
"Anything too serious, sis?", asked Kyn, a sweatdrop coming down her face.  
  
"The child is going to be born on the right time."  
  
"Nani yo?! But Silver said that Minako was a six-month pregnant!"  
  
"The child is big as a NINE month child. That's why Minako started delivering."  
  
"My God...", sighed Kyn, wiping the sweat that kept coming down into her eyes. "It's about time   
that strecher got here!", she shouted, laughing in her mind of Moon Fox and Firebird's faces,   
because they had ran as never had to get the strecher on time. "Put her there carefully... ok.   
Cousin Hypnos, I need you to operate the infirmary's Bio-Scanner. Sis, I'll also need you to help me on the delivery. Chronos and Daniel, go to the New Central and locate part of the palace's energy to the infirmary."  
  
"And what should I...", asked Silver, while Minako was being taken to the infirmary.  
  
"You stay here", answered the queen. "And we'll pray for your child to be born healthy... and for Minako to survive."  
  
***  



End file.
